Untitled
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: character deth..sorry about that..read to find out if you want..no parring


**LD7: Man this is like a little thing I just made cuz I'm bored. Plus I need insperation for my fic Betrayel in those Blue Eyes..so like I'll just do this one for fun. Enjoy people! **

**This is based on a Naruto and Sasuke thing. Orochimaru had done something so unforgivable...character death..my first one so like be nice..or not..I don't mind.**

**Oh and this was based on a dream I had.. but Naruto was me o.O and Orochimaru was someone...no clue. Warrior-of-Light27 should know..sort of.**

**Untitled**

**By: LonelyDreamer7**

**------Naruto's p.o.v------**

I stretched my arm infront of me, my almost cold fingers barely reaching the tip of the other man's shirt. My other hand was pressing down on the bleeding wound on my chest.

My eyes were wide with shock, but anger was evident in them...and regret. Regret for I have failed my mission of ever bringing my best friend back.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Worst of all, I had failed the promise I had made to the cherry-blossom of the team.

_'I'm...sorry Sakura-chan...'_

Orochimaru's pale face turned into a grinning feature as he watched me with those snake-like eyes of his; sadistic bastard.

I tried to speak, but my voice was caught in my throat.

I was choking in my own blood.

Like my wound, the blood flowed freely out of my mouth, as I tried to breath, only to gasp and spill more blood into the ground. It was excrutianaly painful.

My balance was starting to fail me. My legs felt like jelly under me; the weight finally bringing me to my knees. Slowly, I crashed down on to the gorund on my side with a silent thud. My breathoing was slowly becoming abnormal. Only one thought ran through my mind at the moment.

I was dieing.

Blood. So much of it flowed down my wound, to my already bloodied shirt, and finally into the cold ground below me. My vision was starting to blur now, and I could barely recognize the the man standing beside my body.

His faint chuckles reached my ears ever so slowly. To him at this moment I must have looked like a pathetic animal. An animal, bleeding uncontrolibly, shaking from death's cold hands slowly taking in its new victom.

He crouched down beside my cold, shaking body. Slowly, he ran his long, pale index finger down my jaw line, and into my bleeding chest. He grinned as he wiped away some blood and slowly placed that finger inside his mouth, licking the red, iron substance, with his long tounge. I cringed inwardly.

That smile of his had only widened as he realized that my breathing was slowly stopping. Small gasps escaped my lips at that moment.

Slowly, the snake leaned forward, pressing his cold, pale lips on my ear, his warm breaths sending shivers down my spine. In a whisper he told me something shocking that made my insides constrict into a knot. Yet at the same time, I felt some relief inside of me.

He rose from the ground, his faint chuckles could still be heard in my head as he walked away from my body; leaving me there to rot.

Though I didn't care as my mind flashbacked to all of the memories of the family I had left behind in the village. The people I loved...I would no longer see them. A lone tear escaped me as I closed my eyes for one last time. My memories ended as an image of Sakura, Kakashi, and everyone I knew were together. Except for one person.

Sasuke.

And then slowly, the image of my best friend...the avenger...the _traitor_ entered my mind for the last time.

He still had that frown of his, his cold onyxed eyes showed emptiness as he stared me down with that look of _'I'm-better-than-you-so-just-give-up-dobe'_. I couldn't help, but smile faintly at the image in my mind.

My breath caught in my throat once more.

Orochimaru's words lingered inside my mind now instead, as all of the images vanished. The last thing before death claimed my soul into its' cold yet welcoming arms was those words the snake had said and how I dissagree completly.

_"My only regret was that __**HE**__ wasn't here to wittness your death."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LD7: o.O I hate myself for killing Naruto-kun..but I was bored..though maybe I should of killed Sasuke instead.?...**

**-Sasuke-fangirls pop up with torches and giant sporks!!-**

**SFangirls: WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE TWIRP!!?**

**LD7: -teary eyed- N-Nohthing! -gulp- That I..uhh should of killed noone but Naruto instead of Sasuke!?**

**SFangirls: Excacly! -they leave with their noses all high.up-**

**LD7: -mutters- Hmp..hope it rains and they drown from having those noses of their's too high up.bleh! -sighs- Anyways, hope you liked..and if not w/e its cool with me. I was thinking of a sequal..or something, but eh if you reviewers say ok..even if it was kind of short stuff. Ja ne:D**


End file.
